


Alexa

by cockblocked



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, One Shot, a bit of smut, another fluff, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockblocked/pseuds/cockblocked
Summary: hello! I deleted my account for some unknown reasons, now I created a new one and I'll try to repost my previous works later <3
Relationships: Ghazul/Ganda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Alexa

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I deleted my account for some unknown reasons, now I created a new one and I'll try to repost my previous works later <3

A peaceful smell of lavender and sex lingered in the air at that one cold, yet warm night. The faint glow of a full moon spilled into the bedroom, and Ghazul could just barely make out Ganda’s eyes.

Their foreheads were pressed together, arms wrapped tightly and legs tangled. Despite the mess between them, Ganda thought he wouldn’t mind staying like this forever.

Ghazul dragged his long fingers around the bigger man’s back, leaned in for a few soft kisses, murmured a “_Terlalu pelan, Mas,_” on the last one, caused Ganda to smile so wide and fuck his boyfriend harder.

—

“_Sebelum tidur kita harus bersih-bersih dulu._”

“_Nanti saja._” an empty promise, Ghazul said. Well, they both knew it. Especially when Ganda tightened his arms around Ghazul’s waist, and let his beautiful brown eyes close.

Nether of the lovers had spoken for a moment, it was mostly quiet save for the occasional sounds of speeding cars and people talking on the TV.

Ganda always found himself subconsciously planning his future with Ghazul in it, where he could just feel every inch of the smaller man against his own bare skin and his warmth which would make him feel at home and safe.

They were relatively, obviously on the same page. Ghazul wanted to get married as much as Ganda did. Might as well start a family and grow old together, but never in their life had it been discussed in details before. 

“_Kamu mau anak berapa?_”

“_Setidaknya empat orang anak_,” Ghazul hummed, his hands moved from Ganda’s back to his broad chest. “_Nanti mereka bentuk band sendiri_,” Ghazul continued, pulled his arms up to gently caress Ganda’s collarbone. “_Mungkin jika saya boleh ikut campur, saya mau namai itu Alexa._”

Ganda amazed by how Ghazul talked about future for the first time, apparently he was well-prepared. He then tried to move away, but Ghazul tightened his hold and buried his face in the crook of Ganda’s neck.

“_Apa saya boleh ikut campur juga?_” Ganda wondered, he wasn’t so sure that Ghazul was mentioning their kids. “_Kamu, kan, bapaknya. Kenapa enggak?_” Ghazul scoffed like it was obvious.

“_Jadi enggak sabar,_” Ganda sighed happily, wiped the sweat that left on Ghazul’s forehead. A fond smile graced his lips as he kissed his boyfriend one more time. 

**Author's Note:**

> anyway do you guys prefer english writings over bahasa or vice versa?


End file.
